


Bite Me

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>From A Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ... _John_..."

Katie's hands tighten on his shoulders and John smirks, suckling softly at the bite-mark he's just made on Katie's collarbone, soothing it a little with his tongue before releasing it. She is always so pliant and willing when she's been away and he can't help but mark her as his. Always his. 

"Bite marks are love notes written in flesh babe..."

"Doesn't stop you driving me crazy with it..."

John laughs, kissing her sweetly even as his hands tease lightly at her breasts until she arches his smirk soft as he run a hand lower, instantly teasing at her clit until she bucks. 

" _Fuck_..."

"We are..."

His smirk is clear even as he moves to settle over her, taking great care to ease himself into her and set a slow pace, teasing her just a little until she arches again, wordlessly begging for more. He keeps the pace until she is fully whining for more then picks up his pace slightly, still teasing until finally she does cry out and come completely apart under him, his smile soft as he kisses her again. 

"I've missed you..."

"Mmm, I missed you too."


End file.
